Sad But True Bam
by gameboycjp10
Summary: Love can be found in Pain...right? That's what Bam thinks...but is he right? High School Fic. Don't own anything. BamVille VAM


Name: Sad But True Bam

Author: Gameboycjp10

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything in this story.

Summary: Love Can Be Found In Pain…Right. Me and CodyRhodesFan RP turned FanFic. :D

Pairing: Bam and Ville

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sad But True….Bam…. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love can be found in pain….right?

That's what Bam thought when he saw Ville. He was in love with his best friend ever since he heard Ville sing for him. The only thing that was wrong…Bam was a drug addict. He was diagnosed with skin cancer because he was doing everything just to get Ville's attention. They put him on a whole lot of drugs to prevent it. He also needed support. Maybe Ville would be support…maybe he could beat this skin cancer.

Bam was the hyperactive kid in the school they attended. He was on his skateboard on his way to Ville's locker, but then he slammed headfirst into a locker before his best friend's locker. Ville heard the nose and rushed toward Bam.

"Ville….is that you?" Bam asked; still dizzy from the impact against the locker. Ville shook his head and laughed.

"Nah…it's the tooth fairy." Bam laughed along before standing himself up.

"Bro don't do that to me." He then took a deep breath and grinned. "That was awesome!"

"Sure it was." Ville had rolled his eyes and noticed there was something different about Bam. "Do you have a concussion or something?"

"I just hit my head against a locker. What does that tell you?" Bam laughed a bit more. "I like doing dangerous and reckless stuff remember?"

"That's the statement for the year." Ville pointed out before crossing his arms. "Do you want to go to the nurse Mr. Likes to Do Dangerous and Reckless Stuff?"

"Sure…Mr. Emotional Singer." Bam laughed and grinned big. "You know you could be a worldwide sensation?"

"I DOUBT that Margera." Ville then laughed and grinned. "I know you're going to be all over the news. You'd be arrested for something."

"Yeah…getting arrested just for being arrested too many times. Ha." Bam just laughed.

"They might even give you some sort of plaque or award." Ville grinned a bit then he grabbed a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it up.

"I know! I'm going to be famous!" Bam grinned big. "Or I could be a professional skateboarder. You never know. You….you'll be a singing sensation. Sing for me!"

"Sing what? You know I've never finished one stupid song!"

"We will rock you!" Bam exclaimed.

"Queen?" Ville laughed a bit. "I don't even have a guitar." Bam reached for his locker and opened it up.

"But I have one." Bam grinned a bit.

"What? Give it to me bastard!" Ville responded. Bam grabbed out the guitar and handed it to his best friend.

"It was going to be your birthday present." Bam stuck his tongue out. "Now sing!"

Ville sat on the ground with the guitar in hand. He started playing the song and sang along. When Ville was done…Bam blushed a bright pink.

"That was amazing." He grinned real big.

"Thank you. It's nice that it's coming from someone with such high standards." Ville stood up and laughed a bit.

"High can be reached though." Bam then grabbed his head. "Now I really need to go to the nurse. I'm having a massive headache." Ville then used one hand to wrap around Bam.

"Come on Bambi. I'll help you to the nurse." Bam laughed a bit.

"If I fall…you know then I can crush you."

"No you can't! I'm built!"

"Yeah right Valo."

"Can't you see this muscle?" Ville had sat one hand on his hip.

"Nope! I can't see anything!" Bam laughed up a storm.

"I'm better off as a volleyball or soccer player. My body is toned now!" Ville grinned real big.

"Then why don't you try carrying me to the nurse's office big strong man?" Bam asked jokingly. Ville then stopped halfway and grabbed Bam. He lifted him and tried his best to carry Bam toward the office. He about fell over so Bam got off of him.

"See! Told you!" Bam grinned.

"Like you could do any better?" Ville stuck his tongue out. Bam lifted Ville with ease and took him toward the nurse's office.

"Well Ville…why are you here? Is it because of your underweight problems?" The nurse asked and Bam just laughed.

"I'm not underweight! I'm overweight!" Ville complained.

"Ville…you're as light as a feather." The nurse pointed out.

"I know." Bam had set Ville down and got on the examination table.

"What's wrong with Bam?" The nurse asked.

"He head-slammed into a locker. He's complaining that he has a massive headache." Ville answered while walking over to the scale to weigh himself. "My reckless and hyper Bambi."

"Let me see." The nurse looked all over Bam's head and then gasped! "You have cancer!"

"Are you sure?" Ville asked before rushing over to the table. There was a brown spot on the top of Bam's head. "Maybe it's not…can we get a biopsy?"

"I recommend you do." The nurse answered.

"I'll swing by the hospital on the way home. I'll set the appointments and such." Ville then looked over at Bam. "Ready to go Bambi?"

"Yeah…" Bam took a deep breath and got up off of the examination table.

"I'm so sorry." Ville responded with all sincerity. He helped Bam to the car and couldn't help but to think. _Why did he have to get cancer? Why so young? Why does he have to die at this age? _ Ville took off toward the hospital while Bam was thinking about stuff.

"Don't be sorry Ville. It's just another obstacle that I plan on getting over." Bam grinned a bit.

"B-b-b-but what if it really is cancer?" Ville let his head hit Bam's shoulder. "Skin cancer Bam? You're younger than I am. It's just not fair."

"If it is cancer...then I'll become a fighter. There are several people who have won the battle against cancer they all had support." Bam grabbed Ville's hand.

"It seems too weird. This morning...we were just being our normal selves. But now...this." Ville grinned but then it faded into a frown after thinking about Bam's possible death.

"There's something about you..." Bam responded looking at Ville's eyes.

"Yeah...what?" Bam then kissed Ville on the lips.

"NO! This isn't right Bam. You're dying." Ville responded.

"Dang it! But you're so hot...you with your underweight self." Bam grinned big.

"I am not underweight! I am overweight! Can't you see my hips and...hell...if I get any more overweight then they'll have to put me on a diet!" Ville responded before laughing.

"That Fenton boy is more beefier up than you! He's got a six-pack and muscles! I don't go for that, but I just might!" Bam stuck his tongue out. Ville then pushed him and laughed.

"Oh yeah. Aren't I supposed to drive you at home? But since I am underweight, like Belle Lynn underweight, then I can't drive. I might faint and destroy us both."

"As long as I'm with you." Bam smiled big.

"You're always with me dude!" Ville grinned big. "Remember you called me up at three o' clock in the morning. You bastard! Just to play a game of scrabble." He laughed a bit. "And I'll never let you forget that."

"Of course you won't." Bam winked.

"You...you're so perverted...I swear." Ville crossed his legs and looked at the clock. They have six hours before they were expected to be home. Ville looked over at Bam as he snuggled up.

"I'm cold."

Ville then sat straight up and took off his black sweater before tossing it toward Bam. "There."

"Ville..." Bam smirked a bit. "You little sneaker."

"I did not take my sweater off just so you can see me shirtless you perverted bastard!" Ville rolled his eyes.

"Is that a sixer coming on?" Bam joked at Ville's ribcage.

"That's my ribcage! Dude! It shows!" Ville poked his ribcage.

"Well...it's sexy anyways." Bam grinned and laughed.

"You have a weird little kink." Ville then grabbed out a bar. "See? I eat...now whose underweight?" He stuck his tongue out.

"You wanna bet?" Bam smiled a bit.

"Yeah. Actually, I do wanna bet." Ville bit into the bar with ravenous hunger.

Bam then took off his shirt before smirking.

Ville poked his chest. "...I can see your invisible ribcage. I'm sure I can."

"I have no invisible ribcage. Just this." Bam patted his abs before smirking. "Horny yet?"

"Fuck you. No." Ville grinned, laughing, eating his food then picking up Bam's shirt and wearing it over. "...what ever happened to you being cold?"

"I just wanted to see your skinny ass." Bam laughed.

"It is not skinny. It is full of fat and muscle." Ville grinned then ate a bite of his bar. "Yours is skinny."

"I think it's the other way around." Bam laughed.

"It is not." He sat up, looking at his ass then patting it. "See? See? Touch it!"

"Nah...Maybe another time." Bam winked.

"Dude, touch it. You're just scared because you know right, you bastard." Ville laughed. "Touch it!"

Bam then touched it. "Skinny just like the rest of your hot ass."

"Yes. I give men orgasms just at the sight of me." Ville laughed, grabbing onto another bar from his pocket. "Want one, Bambi?"

"Nah...Bars aren't healthy. You shouldn't be eating too much of those." Bam responded.

"It's easy to shove in my pocket." Ville sighed. "And besides, they told me I need to eat more and more...so..."

"You must be one of those people who can eat a lot and barely gain weight." Bam finished Ville's sentence.

Ville nodded his head. "I am one of those people but they told me I should eat more 'cause...well, 'cause I'm too tall and too thin...they clearly cannot see the muscles on this python."

"You have no muscles." Bam laughed.

"Yeah I do!" Ville crossed his arms. "You're just jealous."

"Nope...I'm not." Bam stuck his tongue out.

Ville rolled his eyes. "Jealousy burns into the cores of Bam Margera-Bambi," Ville's eyes looked worried. "You look a little tired. Imma take you to the hospital and you...reckless child, are going to stay in one position and try not to hurt yourself for the next 10 minutes. Okay?"

"I'll do anything for you." Bam answered.

Ville nodded before setting his keys to the ignition and his stomach twisted as thoughts raced in his head. He barely cared about where he was going but he knew that the directions were right... and then soon enough, he saw the building. The hospital. He didn't care about making an appointment anymore. Bam looked seriously tired...Ville stopped and parked, looking over at Bam. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired that's all." Bam looked like he could pass out at any minute.

Ville nodded his head, opening the door of Bam and allowing him to slip out. "Imma take you to my dermatologist. Come on."

"I need to sleep first." Bam responded; his eyes were almost closed.

"No. Bambi, when was the last time you honestly ever felt sleepy during the day? Fourth grade? Come on, Bam...for me." Ville said, honestly insanely worried about him.

"I don't know...I just can't stay up long." Bam responded.

Ville grabbed onto Bam's waist and allowed Bam to lean on him. "It's not far from here, Bambi."

"I-i-i-i-i won't make it." Bam was about to pass out.

Ville felt a pang of pain. "Bambi, I wish I can carry you...I really can..." he laid Bam back into the front seat. "I'll go call someone!"

Bam fell asleep against the seat while Ville went to call someone.

The Doctor went towards there, leaning down towards Bam's body and Ville was nervously biting his lip as he stared at Bam, carrying him. "I'll take him into the hospital and give him a biopsy."

Ville nodded his head. "Please do."

Bam was calm and sound asleep.

Ville stroked Bam's hand. 'God, please be okay...'

Ville, tired and sleepy, pressed his head against the waiting room wall. Then when the Doctor came out and told him that the biopsy was done, he couldn't wait to get in there. He stood up with jelly legs and walked over there, horrified at what he'd might see. He expected Bam on a ventilator or something but no, he was fine. Laying against the cot. He looked like he was just relaxing in bed. A sigh escaped his lips.

Bam was mumbling unintelligible things in his sleep, which made Ville even more worried. Ville sat down beside Bam, holding onto Bam's hand, just waiting until he'd wake up. The image of his fatigue friend was in his head...he hated it when Bam was sick. Despised it with every burning core of his being.

"I...love...Ville...want...kids...with...him." Bam said in his sleep.

"Bambi?" Ville asked his voice soft just so he wouldn't disturb Bam in his sleep.

Bam then woke up and looked up at Ville. "Yes?" He smiled.

"I...love...Ville...want...kids...with...him?" Ville asked.

"You heard that?" Bam blushed in embarrassment.

Ville laughed. "Yeah...yeah..." then silence roamed around the room."Bambi...um...that kiss in the car...did it mean more than just a crush you can get over? I mean...yeah..."

"I'm in love with you." Bam answered.

Ville bit down his lower lip. "Is it my fault? Did I do something...?"

"No...It's not your fault." Bam smiled.

"But...it...you...it never showed." Ville was in a confused state. All this time Bam was in love with him. How could he have not known?

"I hid it pretty well." That was Ville's answer. Ville was in complete shocked before he came together.

"All this time...what did I do to make you love me?" He asked.

"The first time I heard that beautiful sweet voice of yours." Bam answered...his voice soft.

"That's so cliché, you know that?" Ville chuckled.

"I don't care." Bam then shifted before asking. "Do you love me?"

"In a brotherly way Yes. Just not the way that you love me." Ville answered.

Bam then got up and rushed out of the hospital. Ville followed him and grabbed his wrist.

"You don't need to be moving! You're sick!"

"I know I'm sick! I'm sick because I'm in love with you!" Bam started crying and ran off. Ville followed him, trying to run and stopped for a moment to use his inhaler. "Bambi, please!"

"No! You don't love me like I love you!" Bam wasn't paying any attention and almost ran off a cliff. Ville was the one who grabbed him and pulled him away from the cliff.

"You'll never understand the way I feel about you." Bam then kissed Ville on the lips.

Ville pulled back, lifting Bam out of his position and then stroking his hair. "Listen, Bam, if you throw yourself off that cliff right now, Imma do it as well. I may not be in love with you but you're like my brother, Bambi. I love you...just not in that way."

"Help me...I'm messed up in the head." Bam was shaking real bad.

Ville ran his fingers through Bam's hair. "Shhh...now, Bam, you're not messed up. Not at all. You've just developed feelings for me...and I understand...I just don't feel the same way...hush, Bambi."

Bam did what he was told and slept against Ville's shirt-covered chest.

Ville sighed. He didn't like this. He'd awoken Bam from a sleep and in the middle of an intense conversation; Bam had fallen asleep on him because of the lethargy. Ville tried to pick him up but decided he couldn't so he laid down beside him and watched him for a few moments...moments later; he was also asleep, in another space, time and place...

Bam then woke up and cuddled up to Ville because he was cold. Then he went back to sleep.

In moments later, Ville opened his head, looking at Bam's sleeping face. Nightfall. And his back ached from sleeping on the rough floor.

Bam had his arms around Ville...he was still freezing.

Ville let out a gasp as he inched closer to Bam, the warmth...it was just too sacred, too lovely, like a drug against the cold weather. They weren't making out; they were sharing body heat... so Ville closed his eyes and allowed the warmth to dispense throughout his body.

Bam was smiling in his sleep.

Ville then leaned his head against Bam. "Bambi?"

Bam then woke up and looked over at Ville. "Yes?"

Ville didn't know what overwhelmed him at that point as he pressed his lips against Bam's, the sweet entanglement of both of their tongues - like ice in the middle of the summer, heat in winter, dancing fairies...oh Lord. What made matters worst was when Bam forced a more deep and passionate kiss. Ville pressed his body against Bam's - the flames igniting, the swift breath of a cold night... _yes_. Bam was turned on at that moment and took off his shirt. "You're so sweet...you're breath is soft...it turns me on."

Ville's eyes widened. "Bam, what...? It was just a kiss!"

"But you're so...hot...you make me wanna fuck you." Bam responded.

"Bam, how can I be hot? I'm an insect." Ville ran his hand along his side to prove his point, "I'm not. And I don't know..."

"Because you're so damn sweet and innocent it turns guys on." Bam pointed out. "Take your shirt off."

"No! Bam! I'm not doing that! This is insane! This isn't like you!" Ville exclaimed.

"Please...Ville..." Bam then batted his eyelashes.

"...it's unsafe. It's wrong and it's insane. Bam, what the hell?" Ville didn't even know what he was saying, all his emotions were pooling into his words right now.

"I'm cold." Bam shivered a bit. "My shirt wasn't providing me with much heat."

"I refuse this!" Ville exclaimed, crossing his arms. Bam's fragile heart then snapped into two pieces.

"Then I can't be around you! I can't take this anymore!" He got up and tired to rushed off.

BIC- Ville grabbed onto his arm. "Bam, you're sick. You need to go back into the hospital! They can help you! You'd die without proper medication..."

"I'll be fine damnit!" Bam tried to get away from Ville. "Stop worrying about it! I'm leaving!"

Ville grabbed onto Bam's wrist. "Bambi, all 'cause of this? I'm confused. I thought you were my best friend...and then you confessed...and..." Ville shook his head. "Maybe you're just confused..."

"I'm not fucking confused! Damn it! Just leave me alone!" Bam tired to get out of Ville's grip. It only made his grip on Bam tighter.

"Don't do this Bam."

"Let go of me! I'm leaving and never coming back! Get it?" Bam asked before yanking his hand out of Ville's grip.

Ville sighed. Bam will cool down and then he'll talk to him. "Fine. Get outta here." Ville said, walking out of the scene. Then Ville thought so himself... if he had cancer, he wouldn't dare allow Bam to talk to him in the way that Ville did. Ville was about to turn around and apologize but Bam was gone...

Ville knocked onto Bam's door. "Bambi? I'm sorry..." He opened the door and there was no one around. Bam was no where to be found. The house was empty except for a tear-stained note sitting on the kitchen counter.

_ Ville...I told you that I'd be leaving. I might never come back. I just might die. The truth is...I knew all along I had skin cancer. I was sitting out in the sun and getting in tanning beds just so that you'd notice me. You never did. I was on medication, but I got addicted to the drugs. I tired to stop and it worked when you were around. When you were gone...the addiction came back._

_I don't give a fuck about life anymore if you're not in it. My life's fucked up without you. But you're pushing me away. I'll never forget about how much I love you. But I can't live a big lie and pretend everything's ok when it's not. I'll go back to taking drugs...if I can't be with you..." _

~The End~


End file.
